My Ex and Whys
by Whorsey
Summary: It was a tough night at the Super Max Rager's party. Ultimatums upon ultimatums get introduced to Livand she's had enough. She does something unexpected, but something even more unexpected happened. I mean, they're both zombies anyway, right?
1. Chapter 1

Another Ultimatum. Why is everyone like this to me? Everything I do, will do and have done, it's all because of choices people give me, well, except being a zombie. I wasn't sure what to say to Vivian so I simply walked away. How can I make such a pre-apocalyptic decision so easily? Did she really expect me to answer? She literally went "Hey I'm Vivian, your hometown will be filled with zombies soon, mainly because of us. You in or out?" Like, seriously?! I wouldn't really want to see Ravi, my mum or brother getting eaten by zombies, let alone them getting turned into brain-eating locusts. It's just not ideal. But I don't really want to wage war against my kind since normal people won't just accept me for who I am. My point is, I really have to think about this. I nonchalantly walked out while they were distracted "feeding." I was confused, I really didn't know. I need professional opinion, maybe Peyton, or Ravi. Major would just say follow my heart, but wouldn't Peyton say so too? Hmm. Anyways, I went back to Clive and Major. Major was still looking for Natalie and Clive was waiting for the ambulances to arrive. The Rambo-looking bunch left the survivors in Clive and Major's hands; so happy to not see them there. Considering what I saw with Vivian and those guys down at the parking lot, those guys would rip Clive apart in a second. I strolled around the late Vaughn Du Clark's office, looking for Major. "Major went downstairs to look for Natalie." Clive said. Thanks Clive! I smiled to express my gratitude. I went downstairs with a somewhat instinctive attitude. Maybe is Jankos' brain? I opened the doors leading to the upper car parks to see Major, my ex-fiancé, the love if my life, kissing another girl, like we used to do. I loved Drake, don't get me wrong. But Major was different. He would still be the same guy I would date all over again once this zombie phase has passed. The only thing striving me to be human again is, him, Major. As the doors collided together and made a loud sound, Major and Natalie stopped kissing and looked at me while I stared in shock. I shed a few tears then ran back inside. I heard Major shout my name out fast footsteps. He ram after me. I ran faster. I just brushed past Clive as I cries my eyes out. I heard him shout my name out too but I didn't listen. My heart was broken, everything I endured, lived for up to now; it's all gone. I went straight outside and ran out of the Max Rager building. There was a nearby bridge past the intersection down the road and I ran for it.

5 mins later.

I still couldn't believe my eyes, Major, moving on. I sobbed my heart out, I'm completely heartbroken. Lowell, Drake, they're both dead. Major, gone forever. I don't care about the cure anymore, I don't care about anything anymore. I had no hope left. I certainly did not care about my life anymore either. I took my gun out of its holster. Do I shoot myself in the head? No. It's too easy of a death. I should suffer, like I made Major suffer the entirety of us being together after the Lake Washington incident. I saw Major running out of the Max Rager building. "Liv! Stop this! Liv!" He constantly called for my name. I froze and kept crying. I realized that I'll end up weighing him down if I stayed alive and breathing. I feel like he still loves me in a way, but he loves the old me; the human Olivia Moore. I'm different now, I'm a zombie who has an acquired taste for brains. I took a deep breath while Major stilled called for me. I looked at him and smiled brightly. Major had tears streaming down his face; he stopped. I saw Clive by the entrance of Max Rager with his jaw dropped, looking straight at me. This zombie life has taken a huge toll on my life. I think it's time Olivia Moore kicks the bucket. Major stared at my smile, I felt his gaze even after what I did. "Boom!" I shot myself in the heart. So I can say I'm heartbroken, figuratively and literally. I smiled as I fell down the bridge. I could still hear Major screaming out my name, though I knew that he knew, it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Awake. Why am I awake? How can I open my eyes? Last thing I remember I shot myself and fell off a high bridge. Where am I? It's still night-time, I wasn't unconscious for a long time. Who is... Major?! Why is... Why is he with me, hugging me? He has a bump on the back of his head, could it be...? Oh no. I remember I was about to fall on a rock, maybe... He couldn't have. Is that enough to kill him? All I've done since my zombie life is protect him, I even scratched him and turned him into a zombie so I won't lose him. But now, a scratch won't save him anymore. I had to act fast. I went full-on zombie mode to have some form of strength to carry Major's hefty body; my one weakness. I put his large arm around my neck and proceeded to walk up the hill. He was heavy, but I need to save him again. All I want is a simple relationship, a simple life. He's the only one who could give me that; the only one who gave me that. Just like mum said, "Women would kill for a guy like Major." I know. I would. I shed tears as I remembered memories of me and Major from before. I walked through the empty streets of Seattle and found a car. I broke the window swiftly with my elbow. Thankfully it didn't set off the alarm. I opened the locks and put Major by the passenger seat. I suddenly know how to hot-wire cars thanks to Jankos' brain. The car starts and I breathe heavily through to set my mind straight. Mine and Peyton's apartment, that's where we're headed. We drove around until we reached our apartment. I carried him up the stairs and still, no sign of conscious Major. I dropped him outside our door as I turned the front-door mat over to find the spare key me and Peyton kept. I opened the door and brought Major in. I quickly then closed the door behind me, but checking first if we've been followed. Major was on our floor, all muddy and dirty due to the river we washed up on. Why did I do that... I knew Major would do something stupid. I carefully took off his police costume one by one. As I took off his helmet, it revealed the strands of hair that I used to love to stroke when we were about to sleep. The soft strands of hair that I felt everytime he embraced me. I took off his upper-body garments and it revealed his sleek body. Though obviously it's kind of muddy right now. I saw his torso once again, like I always did when he used to walk around the house shirtless. He would always lay my head down on his chest. I always felt his heartbeat and it felt extremely comforting. It also revealed his large arms, the arms I'd always brag about to my few friends. And of course, the hands that I held for years upon years. I took off his trousers then dragged him to the bathroom. It left a muddy trail but I didn't mind. I ran the warm bath and put him in the bathtub. I looked at him, he looked lonely; alone. I closed the door then removed my clothing, leaving my underwear on, of course. I went in the bath with Major like we used to. We used to always cuddle in the bath and talk about our day. He'd put his arm around me and lay my head on him while we talked about our lives. He would always prioritize me, despite everything in his life. That's what I loved about him the most. He didn't have to but he did. Well it's my time to give back now. I've been beyond heartless to you Major, it's about time I take care of you. I hugged Major tightly in the bath, I cried as I remembered all these memories. I hugged him tighter and tighter as these memories came back to me. Reminiscence isn't what I needed. I need to let him go, even if I've got no one. That's the harsh truth, the harsh reality. I couldn't take this anymore. I rested Major's body so he would sit upright. I stood up, ready to leave the bathtub. I gasped as I felt his hand hold mine. Major's alive. He's really alive. More tears came out of my eyes; I couldn't stop crying of relief. But more tears came out as I heard what he said next. "Liv, please stay." My heart melted. I went back in the tub and hugged him once again. "Talk to me, like we used to." He spoke weakly. He slowly opened his eyes to his crying ex-fiancé. "Oh Liv, don't cry." My heart stopped. It's like he cares for me like he used to, I felt loved again. He wiped the tears off of my face and hugged me. "I'm so sorry about Drake, Liv... I didn't know... And Vaughn made me do it. If I didn't kill the zombies on that list, he would kill everyone, starting from you. I love you, I'll never let that happen to you Liv, you know that, you deserve better. That's why I froze them. I didn't want to be a killer. Everything I did is to protect you, please Liv, please believe me." Even in the horrendous state Major was in, he still found it in his heart to apologize and explain to me. What a man. Major broke the hug and looked at me. "You do believe me Liv, right?" I stared into his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. I know when Major is lying, and this isn't one of those situations. Major stared at me, waiting patiently for my answer. I didn't know how to answer him with words. My mind went blank and I didn't know what to say, looks like Jankos' brain's wearing out. But luckily, I knew what to do. I smiled as best as I could. Though tears streamed down my face and my cheeks were red and puffy, I tried my best to smile. Grieving for my boyfriend is one thing, but rekindling me and Major; our broken past, our broken future, it's all a dream. But right now, it seems as if those dreams will come true. Everything I've been doing since I turned into a zombie is helping people while waiting for Ravi to make the cure. All I've wanted is to be with Major, ever since I saw him I knew we were meant to be together. The underlying purpose of me helping solve these murders is just to bring peace to families and hopefully heal them, because my family, un-healable. But I'm willing to give everything up to be a human again just so I can be with Major. To be honest though, we're both zombies right now. So what's stopping us from getting back together? I still couldn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at me blankly while waiting for my final answer. I simply nodded then bursted to tears. I broke down. I miss him, i miss our life, I miss everything. I lay my head on his chest and hugged him tightly as I cried my eyes out. This is me, my brain. Same old emotional Liv. The Olivia Moore Major was engaged to, the Olivia Moore Major loved. Major held me and hugged me back. He stoked my back like old times to stop me from crying. He wiped my tears and smiled. "Welcome back, Liv." That felt amazing. I'm back. The woman for Major is back. I raised my head up a bit and looked up at Major. He looks at me too. Our hearts both stopped, there was an empty silence. The water was still and we were frozen in place; our glares intensifies. "It really is you." Major murmurs under his breath. We moved in unison; gradually closing the distance between us. We both breathed heavily as we rubbed noses with each other. We moved again, our heads tilting sideways oppositely. The silence finally broke. The distance between us closed as we sealed our lips into a satisfying kiss. I felt it, and I know you felt it too Major. This kiss is meant to be. It should've happened a long time ago. But all that time we waited for this kiss made it more fulfilling than it already is. We kissed in perfect coordination. Our heads moved in unison and our tongues intertwined. I put both my hands on the back of his head and pushed his head closer to mine, deepening our kiss. We both moaned simultaneously as we deepened our kiss ever further, resulting into a passionate French kiss. I felt Major's embrace tighten. I positioned my thighs on either side of his legs and arched my back. I was on my knees but Major was still about as tall as me. He looks taller and his body looks bigger. We continued kissing until we heard Peyton calling for me. "Liv? You there?" Peyton called. Isn't it obvious? "Yeah, I'm here" I replied. I held my head up high and didn't realize how vulnerable I have become. Major attacked. He started kissing my neck rigorously and it felt amazing. I let out shallow breaths to contain my moans but Peyton had to butt in. "Liv are you ok? You do realize the water's spilling on the floor right now. And you're making weird noises?" She obliviously said. I looked down through my half-closed eyes but I couldn't concentrate. Sure the water was already spilling but I don't really care about that. Everything I waited for, hoped for, it's happening. Me and Major, back together for good. And now at least we know it'll work out. I couldn't contain it anymore. Major kisses my collar bone while groping my breasts. My eyes were filled with tears as I tried my utmost hardest to prevent myself from moaning. Major finally broke me by placing his hand on my clit. My screams of pleasure went through the pressure of my hands and I finally let out a loud moan. I heard a knock on the door. Major stopped and looked directly at the door. Oh God, why? Why did he have to stop. Someone knocks on the door, me and Major listened. "Liv, um, will it be a massive coincidence if Major comes out of the bathroom with you?" It was Ravi! Why is Ravi here? We heard Peyton snigger while Ravi laughed quietly. I couldn't so this anymore. I've been longing for Major for so long and now it's finally here. I took Major's hand and stood him up with me. I couldn't help but stare at the peeking bulge on his crotch with a horny face. I breathed heavily with my mouth as I rushed around the bathroom. I swiftly opened the door and found a wild Peyton and Ravi staring at us. I simply smiled and ran to my room while I held Major's hand. I had urges I need to fulfill. I breathed heavily as I briskly closed and locked the door. I leaned on the door and breathed. My eyes drooped down, my eyebrows following. I dropped my jaw slightly as I uttered the words "take me". Major stood up and pulled me towards him. I went for a kiss but he didn't. Instead, he flipped me over so he was on top. I can feel the coldness of his body which in turn made me feel warm and recollected. He went straight for my neck and kissed it like there was no tomorrow. I was too busy feeling good about him kissing my neck that I got surprised when he suddenly broke the buttons of my jeans as he ripped it apart. I felt his hunger but mine isn't sated either. I lowered his boxers down to reveal his giant, erect cock. I removed my underwear completely and wrapped my legs around his waist and smirked. I moved up and down and enveloped his cock with the folds of my vagina. I was merely stroking him, with no penetration. Major whispered to my ear, "Oh, Liv." I got slightly confused as to why he said that but it all became clear when he empowered me by unhooking my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He then flipped me over once more, angling my ass up. I put both my forearms down on the bed and arched my back downwards and waited. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists as I waited longer. Nothing was happening. I looked back to see Major smiling. "Please Major hurry up and put it in." I pleaded to him. He slowly put the tip in. I thought I'd get hurt but it felt extremely pleasurable. I eagerly waited for more as I let out a small moan. Again, nothing was happening. I snapped at Major. "What are you doing?! Hurry up! Fuck me!" He just laughed. Can you believe it? He laughed at me. The state I was in is no joke. I pushed him off and went full-on zombie mode. I had a significant amount of strength and I like it. I quickly threw him of the bed, yes, threw him, then mounted him. I positioned his cock on my vagina and dropped down almost immediately. The ecstasy, this feeling, it's the best. I dropped my body down on him and hugged him tight. I then moved my hips significantly fast. But much to my enjoyment, I couldn't take any more. I slowed my pace down and calmed down. Major then put both his hands on my ass and held on with a tight grip. He then slammed me down on his cock which hit the right spots. He did it at a fast pace and I couldn't take it, I'll orgasm at this point; though I saw Major's face as it he was close. Through my tear-filled eyes and loud moans I managed to whisper in his ear, "please cum inside me." Major upped the pace, this sent lightning shocks to my body as I orgasmed hard. I literally felt my vagina tighten up and my whole body was convulsing. My arms were shaking, my body was arching up and down and my legs were completely out of control. Major let out a slight moan. He then grunted and I felt warm liquids stirring up on my insides. Addicted to this feeling, I slowly moved my hips since Major stopped as he came. I stroked his sensitive cock and he still pierced me. We came together, and it was the most satisfying thing that's happened in a while. This feeling of pleasure is too much, I slowly dropped down on his broad chest and fell unconscious. -an hour later- I've woken up and found myself fully clothed and getting hugged by a shirtless Major Lilywhite. I faced him and woke him up. "You ok Liv?" He asked me. "Yeah." I replied. "Tell me why we can't be together." I surprised him with a question. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "We can now, Liv. If it's ok with you?" He asked. I gently nodded and locked lips with him. It was the greatest day of my life.

Sorry for the late upload guys xD I didn't expect school to take this much of my life xD There won't necessarily be a schedule of when I upload but expect at least once every 2 weeks and if it exceeds to 3 weeks I'm really sorry I'll try my hardest since people have been messaging me and telling me how much they like my work thank you! Next up is another Yuunoa from Owari no Seraph :)


End file.
